


Water Under The Bridge

by Straykisses



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Remembrance of The Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: But he just kept walking, as if nothing happened, as if it was water under the bridge.





	Water Under The Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I haven't posted a one shot in a w h i l e, oops. Lol I wrote this one in creative writing n I actually really liked it so I decided to post it. Holy shit I just realized I turned this in to my teacher... OH WELL, just enjoy this pic I guess. Thanks for reading!
> 
> (the original names for the characters were John and Jane lol)

They both stood on opposite sides of the bridge, looking around for the other. Changbin searched for his boyfriend, and finally walked over to him when he found him.

            “Felix! I missed you,” he said grinning from ear to ear.

            “I've missed you too." 

            “Felix, it’s been six months. This is getting way to hard now.” He grabbed his hand and held it in his own. “I love you, and I want you around, always.” Changbin smiled at him, trying to appear as if he was happy, but it looked force. And desperate.

            “I know that, and I want the same, but you know have to be patient. Its getting harder and harder to convince my parents to let me out of the house.” He frowned and looked to the ground below them.

            “I’m trying, but it’s getting hard.” He pressed a kiss against the back of his small hand. It was rough and dry, as if he had been working with his hands constantly. “I don’t really know what I’m waiting for.” The wind blew through the trees, causing the flowers of the Sakura trees to rustle. A single pink petal fell and planted itself onto Felix’s head. He picked it up and held it gently in his palms. “It reminds me of you, you know. So pink and sweet.”

            “Changbin? What are you trying to say?” His voice was wary, and he shifted from left foot to right, uneasy and nervous.

            “I really love you.” He walked to the dark oak handrail. Leaning over it, he stared out into the distance longingly, lost in thought. Felix joined him by the edge of the bridge, nuzzling his cheek against the other's arm.

            “I love you too, so why are you acting like this?”

            He smiled softly at his boyfriend. “I just wanted to visit our favorite place one last time.”

            Felix's expression shot up in confusion. “What do you mean? What’s going on?”

            “You remember the first day we met? You were sitting at that bench by the big Sakura tree. You had just dyed your hair as pretty pink as the trees around us. The crystal clear river flowed beside you, and the pink bridge with the mossy rocks sat behind you.” He sighed. “All of these beautiful sights, but for some reason, I only saw you. I walked up to you, and tried talking to you. Who knew we would hit it off?” A single tear fell from his eye.

            Felix gazed at him softly with teary eyes. “Why are you telling me th-”

            “I want to break up.” Changbin interrupted him, still staring off in the distance. The wind blew his hair into his eyes, and the sunlight reflected off his cheeks making him glow. Somehow, even after his devastating words, he still looked beautiful. But the way he said it as he smiled, made Felix feel so at ease, yet still feel so much pain.

            “What? Why?” Panic rushed through his entire body. “Why do you want to break up? We were doing so go-” Changbin pressed a finger against his soft lips.

            “Your parents, they don’t approve of us, and I don’t know how much longer I can go hiding from them like this.”

            “Binnie, I love you. We can hold on a little longer. Please don’t let me go.” The words sounded so desperate. “I need you. I don’t know what I will do without you.”

            Changbin caressed his cheek and pushed his hair behind his ear. “You will figure it out eventually. I love you.”

            “Binnie, no. I love you.” Felix gazed gently into Changbin's soft blue eyes. They were glossy with tears. Changbin cupped Felix's cheeks and brought their lips together for the last time.

            “Goodbye,” he said, “Please remember, I will always love you.” He pulled away from him and turned on his heel, and walked away. Felix stared at his back as the pink petals drifted past him, making him appear almost like a mirage.

            Changbin could hear the sound of his sobs as he walked away. He could hear the sound of his feet against the wooden planks below them. He could hear him climbing the guardrail… He could hear the sound of his body making contact with the river under them. But he just kept walking, as if nothing happened, as if it was water under the bridge.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY. THIS WAS SO SAD OH MY GOD. LOL now u see why I am so concerned that I turned this into my teacher. Well I hope u enjoyed it. I was really proud of this so I hope u liked it. THANKS FOR READING! 
> 
> (I promise I'm working on keeping my posting schedule but schools being a mess. Hopefully I actually post this week)


End file.
